


Lessons in Love

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: on__impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is not the boy he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's On__Impulse Fanfic Community. Story had to contain the following words: gear, cheesecake, apocalypse, cocoon, authority

Justin is not the boy he once was.

He has learned that love is a scrawled note on the counter saying "You're getting too skinny" propped next to a slice of cherry cheesecake.

Love is midnight dances across the hardwood floor.

Love is champagne kisses at office parties. Whiskey kisses at Woody's. Mint toothpaste kisses at two a.m.

Love is bucking authority, fighting the system, standing your ground, and knowing that he doesn't approve, but he'll still be there to hold you in the night.

Love is trusting your instincts, and his.

Love is knowing he'll always order your favourite Kung Pao chicken.

Love is slow, steamy, soapy sex when you should be getting your ass in gear for school.

Love is learning that astronomical debt does not signal the apocalypse. Neither does cancer. Or a long separation. Because love comes with the sure knowledge that you can weather anything together.

Love is waking up in the cocoon of your lover's arms.

Justin was formed by circumstance, by whimsy, by the hand of fate mated with the blind force of his own determination. And he's damned proud of the man he's become.


End file.
